devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 12
A Seed Reika, the researcher Shuhei introduced, is a blond intellectual beauty who looks good in glasses. Can I find out more about S1 through her? But something looks fishy about Shuhei. Dialogue You: What is this place---? Reika: You may have heard about a group of atheists who study the light off the grid --- That's us. You: Ahh, I've heard that you're capable scientists. Reika: Thanks for that. Every one of us used to work at renowned research facilities before. Reika: We became criminals just for studying the light. Reika: How could they not let people research how to share it? The religious groups have gone blind for money. Reika: Do they have any idea how many people are dying because they don't have enough light? You: Maybe they know how to bring all their money to the afterlife. You: And the bridge to the afterlife must have been built with the lives of atheists who died from not having light. Reika: If you really think that way, I think we'll see each other again later. So, what is it you want to know? You: How was S1 created? And what happened since then. That's what I'd like to know. Reika: Oh boy, can't there be anyone coming here with simpler questions? Shuhei: If it was simple, I would have sent him back with an answer myself. Reika: Makes sense. But Shuhei, as you know, we've already conducted an investigation on this before. Shuhei: Yes, but we didn't find much. Even what we found was just trivial intel far from the key. You: I'd appreciate it if you just tell me what you've already found out. I'm sure it'll be of much help to me. Reika: It's not so hard to tell you that. But first, tell me why you want that information. Reika: If you don't, we can't trust you with such information. You: It's--- Shuhei: We're handing over dangerous, classified information to you. We deserve to know that much from you. You: Sorry, I didn't mean to keep it a secret. I want to know about S1 because I want to find out about my past. Reika: Your past? You: I don't remember anything before 10 years ago, and the only clue I have is S1. You: Before I lost my memory, I was in S1, and I'm related to the creation of S1 in some way. That's as far as I know. You: I want to find out who I was in the past, what I did, and--- Reika: And? You: If I'm really related to S1's creation. And if so, how? You: I've heard that countless people died when S1 was created, and what if--- Reika: If? You: What if I'm responsible for it---? Shuhei: Are you worried that you're responsible for creating S1? Shuhei: That's impossible. It wasn't something that could have been caused by the strength of a single contractor. Reika: That's right. It was just a disaster. I'm sure you were just another victim who got into the mess. You: I hope that's true. Reika: And not just for the favor, but can you share some of your light from your sigil? Reika: Contractors' light is good research material for our studies on light. You: No problem. Reika: All right, put your hand on this for a second, would you? Reika: Hold on a second. Okay, it's done. You can let go now. Thanks. We'll put it to good use. Reika: We'll hand you over the data on S1 in a few days after we've compiled it. You: Got it. When should I be back? Reika: Shuhei will contact you. Meet us again then. It will take at least a few days. You: Thanks a lot. I'll get going, then. See you in a few days. Shuhei: See you later. I'll contact you. -footsteps- Levi: Reika, where have you been? Reika: Oh hey, Levi, when did you get here? Levi: Just a while ago. Reika: Oh, right. I'll give you the contractor light samples I've gathered. I hope it helps us make some progress. Levi: I can't let your efforts go to waste. Based on your theory, it's not a dream for a normal person to be a contractor. Reika: Sorry, Levi. All I can do for you is come up with theories. Levi: No, I appreciate all your hard work. If we succeed, it's all thanks to you. Reika: Heh, you always sugar coat everything. SCENARIO CLEAR Next Chapter Category:Story